Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter relates to an apparatus for controlling transmission of a fluid pressure signal.
Discussion of Prior Art
Within certain environments or other situations, it may be desirable to isolate fluid(s) that contains/conveys a signal (e.g., a pressure signal). For example, isolating a signal receiving device or fluid associated with such a device from contamination, chemical attack, etc. that could be result from contact with certain fluids may be beneficial. Such may occur for various environments or other situations, such as under water drilling, and/or hydrocarbon (e.g., oil, gas) extraction, processing, transport, etc. Within certain environments or other situations, it may be desirable to control (e.g., isolate/block/pass) conveyance of a signal contained within a fluid. It is further appreciated that within certain environments or other situations it may be desirable to control conveyance of multiple signals contained within multiple fluids. Still further, it is appreciated that within certain environments or other situations it may be desirable to control conveyance of multiple signals contained within multiple fluids, while maintaining isolation of the multiple fluids.
One example environment/situation concerns a pressure sensor unit for use preferably in under water plants for transport and processing of hydrocarbon streams, particularly in connection with “Christmas tree devices” on the sea floor. Pressure measurements are necessary on many different points in such plants.